powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nenshou Sentai Engineman (Ryu So Cool's Version)
PERSONAL NOTE: I know that Kiramager (The actual series after Ryusoulger) is also vehicle themed but I planned this for a long time (Even before the new team was revealed and leaked) so I was kinda short on ideas, LOL. So just pretend that in THIS universe, Kiramager (As a show) doesn't exist and we got this instead. However, I am using the Kiramager suits because the suits I wanted to use can not be put on here, so this'll have to do as I do not have the time to do the suits again from scratch. 'Nenshou Sentai Engineman '(燃焼戦隊エンジンマン), translated as 'Combustion Squadron Engineman '''is the 44th season of Super Sentai. The show's theme revolves around vehicles. The show will join ''Kamen Rider Zero-One ''as part of the Super Hero Time line-up after it's predecessor, ''Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger finishes it's run on March 1, 2020. Plot Daisuke Takizawa is a young motocross racer from Tokyo who once dreamed of becoming Moto League 1 Champion but his dreams were dashed in an instant when he was placed in a coma by a general of the Dark Empire Yodonheim who commited a terrorist attack at the race Daisuke was taking part in which killed over 1000 people. 3 years later, in 2020, Daisuke finally wakes up and is visited by King Oradin of the Crystalia Kingdom who promises Daisuke that he will achieve his dreams one day as long as he agrees to fight alongside 4 other warriors as part of a special project that he and his daughter have been working on. Characters Rangers Main article: Enginemen Allies * King Oradin * Princess Mabushina Villains Dark Empire Yodonheim Leader * To be added Generals * Demonic General of Betrayal Garza * Mask of Darkness Carantula Monsters * To be added Grunts * Yokando's Supporting Characters * To be added Arsenal Transformation Devices/Sidearms * Engine Changer (Red, Blue, Yellow, Green and Pink) * Engine Buster Sword (Red, Blue, Yellow, Green and Pink) * Engine Buster Gun (Red, Blue, Yellow, Green and Pink) * Engine Buster Bazooka (Red, Blue, Yellow, Green and Pink) Mecha Nenshou Gattai Engine King * Nenshou Engine Fire (Red) * Nenshou Engine Sky (Blue) * Nenshou Engine Scooper (Yellow) * Nenshou Engine Heli (Pink) * Nenshou Engine Drift (Green) Nenshou Gattai Engine Boxer * Nenshou Engine Fire (Red) * Nenshou Engine Scooper (Yellow) * Nenshou Engine Drift (Green) Nenshou Gattai Heli-Soldier * Nenshou Engine Sky (Blue) * Nenshou Engine Heli (Pink) Auxiliary Mecha * Nenshou Engine Carry * Nenshou Engine Liftion * Nenshou Engine Rollerand Episodes * To be added Movies * Nenshou Sentai Engineman: Origins * Nenshou Sentai Engineman Vs Engine Sentai Go-Onger: Vehicle Sentai Showdown Notes * This is the first vehicle themed Sentai since Engine Sentai Go-Onger. * This is the first Sentai series since Uchu Sentai Kyuranger to have both a female Green Ranger and male Yellow Ranger. * This is the first Super Sentai to have its own film double billed with another Sentai movie (In this case being "Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Vs Lupinranger Vs Patranger") and the first to detail the origins of a team in a film rather than in the TV series. * Despite being the 44th Sentai series, the Enginemen are the 45th Sentai team due to the existence of both the Lupinrangers and the Patrangers in the same show as each other. * This is the first Sentai to air entirely during the Reiwa Era. * This is the first Sentai to NOT have the team name end in "ranger" or "ger" since Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. * This is the first Sentai to have the team's name end in "-man" since Seijuu Sentai Gingman. Category:Sentai Season Category:Nenshou Sentai Engineman (Superboy950's Version) Category:Series